


Get Lucky

by anneapocalypse



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reilly and her girlfriend get embarrassingly lost in the metro tunnels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from tofunction on tumblr.

It was a mistake to come down together. Reilly knows it was a mistake. She really should’ve learned her lesson with Butcher about not mixing business and pleasure. Easy job, Kate said. Just clearing out some ants, she said. If you want to tag along, she said. Right.

Dealing with the ants wasn’t the problem. It’s finding their way back out that’s the problem.

“Damn,” Kate mutters, “We’re going in circles.”

“I don’t think we are.”

“We’ve been in this _room_ , Reilly. I recognize those power units.”

“Right, because surely two rooms in the same metro tunnel wouldn’t _possibly_ have the same power units.”

“I’ve got the maps, I’ll figure it out, _okay?_ ”

“Fine.”

Maybe being lost isn’t their only problem.

Kate pauses to study her Pip-Boy, profiled for a moment in the dim green light: sharp nose, full lips in a pensive expression, dark brown hair tied into a fat, fluffy knot that stands off her head. And Reilly tells herself there are definitely things she likes about Kate besides her being hot. It’s just a little hard to remember them right now, when Kate’s acting all cranky and superior.

Kate doesn’t wear their green combat armor, even though Reilly’s given her a set. She wears black armor taken off one of the many Talon mercs who’ve jumped her over the months she’s been outside. Least she had the taste to paint over the Talon logo. In its place, a white 101, the number of her vault.

It’s also a royal pain that Kate’s the one with maps on her wrist when she’s got no head for them. No sense of direction whatsoever. How she manages it down in these tunnels alone, having to check her Pip-Boy every thirty seconds to make sure she hasn’t gotten turned around, Reilly’s sure she doesn’t know.

And now she’s got them both lost.

She’s got tunnel vision, too. Just plows forward oblivious to what’s happening off to the side. If she wasn’t such a good melee fighter, Reilly’d be beside herself with worry that some raider would get the jump on her when she’s out alone. She worries enough as it is. At least when they’re together, Reilly can watch her back.

Still, this trip might’ve been a mistake.

“This was a mistake,” Kate mutters, twisting a knob on her wrist. Reilly glances at her in disbelief.

“Thought your _Pip-Boy—_ “

“It uses pre-war blueprints, Rei. They’re not the most up-to-date. With the blockages . . .”

“If we could . . . ” Reilly sighs. “If we could find a place to rest for a minute? My leg’s starting to bother me again.”

“Goddammit Reilly, I _said_ you oughta take it easy on that leg—”

“Can you just . . . _stop,_ for five minutes?” Reilly snaps. “I _am_ taking it easy. I am looking for a place to take it easy right _now_ so I can walk _out_ of here. Okay?”

She plunges around another turn, forcing Kate to follow her, ignoring her muttered protests that they’re just getting turned around again. An unfamiliar flash of light down right of a wrecked train car catches her eye. “Hey, did we miss . . . ?” She has a hand on her SMG as she nears the doorway, but there are no ants inside. Just a little maintenance room. A few shelves and plenty of space to sit. Reilly ducks in.

Kate follows her in and leans sullenly against a wall. “Well. Now we’re _good_ and lost.”

“You always like this on the job?” Reilly mutters. “I should know better than to mix business with pleasure.” It’s a dig in more ways than one, and she expects Kate to snap back, but instead she’s actually quiet for a moment, then says, “Well . . . we’re done with the business end of it, right?”

Reilly doesn’t answer. She sinks down against the wall, stretching her leg out in front of her. Never quite healed up right after that incident at the Statesman. Knee starts bothering her with a lot of starting and stopping and standing and walking—pretty much what they’ve been doing for the past hour.

“Hey,” Reilly says suddenly. “There’s a safe here. Got a pin?”

“Yeah. Here,” Kate says flatly, tossing a packet. It lands short, and Reilly has to slide out of her corner to grab it.

“Might get lucky this trip after all.” Reilly crawls over to the safe, slides a bobby pin into the lock, and gives it a gentle nudge with the screwdriver from her multitool, turning slowly, carefully, feeling for the sweet spot, until the lock responds. She snorts as the safe swings open. “Huh.”

“What is it?”

“Just this.”

Kate raises an eyebrow.

It’s a slinky, satiny thing, like a nightie, Reilly supposes, though she isn’t particularly familiar with those things. Some kind of animal print, short with skinny little shoulder straps. Kate starts to smile.

“If you think I’m wearing this, we need to have a talk.”

Kate pushes herself off the wall and makes a big show of walking purposefully across the room. And Reilly’d be lying if she said she didn’t like what was in that walk. All hips, all purpose. Kate drops to her knees in front of Reilly. Takes her face in one hand, leaning on the other, and kisses her, a slow, testing kiss, waiting for Reilly to pull away. Which she doesn’t. Just like Kate. Pissed off to _this_ in no time flat. When she pulls back, and raises an eyebrow, Reilly raises one right back.

“I’ve got a better use for that.” Kate grins suddenly. She kind of pulls Reilly forward, away from the wall, nudges her onto her back right on the dirty steel floor. Crawling over her, straddling Reilly’s narrows hip, she pulls the satiny nightie thing lengthwise like a scarf, winds it around Reilly’s wrists, and ties it to the metal shelving next to the safe.

“You know if I yank too hard I’m going to bring that whole thing crashing down on us.

Kate grins wickedly. “Then I guess you’d better not yank too hard.”

“Nice way to treat a pretty thing.” Reilly tests the slippery fabric. Kate can tie a solid knot. “Could be worth a few caps, you know.”

“Fuck caps. You can always make more caps.”

Reilly watches as Kate goes to work on her armor piece by piece, taking her time over every buckle and clasp. The shoulder pieces. The breastplate. The ammo belt. Her fingers graze Reilly’s breasts through her t-shirt as the plating comes off, but she leaves the shirt on as she lifts Reilly’s hips to pull off her ranger-green combat fatigues.

Kate pushes her shirt up under her armpits, reaches under Reilly’s back to unhook her bra and push it up too and out of the way. She sucks a nipple into mouth suddenly and without warning, and Reilly hisses and arches into her. “ _Easy_.” Kate lets out what sounds like a laugh, but tongues her more gently by way off apology, and Reilly relaxes a little as Kate, who hasn’t taken a single piece of her own armor off, alternately swirls and sucks at her nipple, a loose curl of her dark hair brushing ticklishly against her chest. She’s always thought they’re pretty together, Kate’s smooth dark skin against her paleness and freckles.

Kate turns her attention to the other breast and Reilly lets out a soft, pleased noise at the fresh sensation, tingles fanning out over her skin. Never thought she’d be getting this wet on her back in a metro tunnel. First time for everything. She moans out loud when Kate’s fingers slip between her legs to feel how ready she is. When she pushes instinctively toward those fingers, Kate drops her full weight on Reilly, pinning her down.

“What do you want?” Kate murmurs against her stomach, kissing a line down her abdomen with agonizingly slowness.

“I want your beautiful bitchy mouth.”

Teeth give her skin a chastising nip. “Aw, and here I thought we were being nice now.”

“Go ahead, tease me more.” Reilly says breathlessly, flexing her forearms. “I can still bring this shelf down on both of us.”

Lips give her teasing kiss, low on her abdomen, just above her pubic bone. “You wouldn’t want to interrupt me before I get where I’m going, babe.” Somehow her hands have gotten Reilly’s fatigues folded over the breastplate of her discarded armor, and Reilly’s smart reply dies on the tip of her tongue as she willingly lifts her hips, letting Kate slip the makeshift pillow under her, giving her ass a good squeeze along the way. Then Kate ducks down, brushes apart her tangle of strawberry-blonde hair and spreads her open with her fingers. Reilly shivers as hot breath ghosts over her labia, closely followed by the warm wetness of Kate’s mouth.

It’s a beautiful sight, Kate between her thighs and utterly focused on her. Sometimes that tunnel vision isn’t a bad thing. Through her haze of pleasure Reilly notices a few more curls working their way loose of Kate’s knot, that gorgeous thick hair she’d be burying her fingers in and tugging on if her hands weren’t tied. She tugs a little on the smooth fabric binding her wrists, just enough to feel it, enough to feel beautifully restrained and vulnerable. She moans loudly, openly as Kate’s tongue travels along her labia, all the way down to her perineum and back up the other side, circling her opening with long, confident strokes, before returning to her clit. Kate’s lips catch her and lightly suck, and Reilly gasps and writhes, actively reminding herself not to yank too hard on her restraints.

The sudden intense pressure on her clit sets her nerves burning, begging, pushes her closer as Kate sinks two fingers deep into her, wasting no time curling up against that spot that has Reilly arching her back, pleading, “Yes, Katie, _please_ ,” the only time she could possibly get away with _Katie._ Kate’s mouth presses harder, lips and tongue working her with intent, fingers curling rhythmically inside her, and she lets off a shuddery, wordless moan as her orgasm pulses through her and Kate draws it out and out and out, until Reilly bristles with oversensitivity and gasps, “Done . . . no more . . .”

Kate withdraws her fingers gently and brings them to her mouth to suck clean before crawling up to relax on the floor perpendicular to Reilly, resting her head on her bare chest, facing away. “Still mad at me?” Kate says finally.

Reilly laughs softly. “I’ll answer that after you untie me.”

Kate rolls over, face toward Reilly’s, and lazily works at the knot. Reilly feels it come loose and brings her arms down, resting a hand in Kate’s hair. “Well, that was a hell of an apology.”

“That wasn’t me apologizing,” Kate says, her deep brown eyes leveling with Reilly’s. “That was me doing something nice for my girlfriend. _This_ is me apologizing. I’m sorry for being a bitch.”

“You’re not a bitch.”

Kate lets out a short laugh. “Not at the moment.”

“I’m sorry, t—”

Both of them jump when the door to the little room slid open. Especially Reilly, who's still naked, for all practical purposes. Thank god she has her hands free enough to snatch Kate’s Magnum out of her exposed hip holster before the raider in a welding mask appears, waving a rifle at them both and growling, “I’m only going to say this once. _Give_ me the—“

That’s as far as he gets before Reilly’s shot catches him in the neck, and he crumples against the wall.

“The fuck?” Kate says, wide-eyed.

“Raider.” Reilly pushes herself up to a sitting position, pulling her bra back down and hooking it into place. “We should get out of here. The hell’d you do with my pants?”

“You’re on ‘em, babe.”


End file.
